1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to apparatus for storing and cleaning contact lenses, and particularly to a carrying case having two distinct and removable compartments, each having a pair of lens containers, for respectively disinfecting and rinsing contact lenses. A timer/alarm device is built into the case, and a mirror is provided.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Contact lenses are now common place, but because of the need for cleanliness and the risk of serious eye disease, the cleaning of the lenses is often a time consuming, delicate, complex and expensive process. It is essential that the lenses be sterile before being placed in the wearer's eye, and the build up of protein and possible contamination from other sources is always of concern to lens wearers. It is important that the cleaning be convenient and thorough, and that a safe place be provided for storage of the lenses. Further, in today's fast paced world, a simple, inexpensive and convenient lens carrier/cleansing case is a practical necessity.
Another problem with contact lenses is that incomplete cleaning or disinfecting of the lenses could cause severe problems to the wearer. Many soft lenses are hydrophilic, and disinfecting the lenses in commonly used hydrogen peroxide solutions for too long or too short a period can cause additional problem. If the time is too short, some of the hydrogen peroxide is retained by the lenses, and could severely damage the eyes. Too long a period softens the lenses and reduces their useful life. A timer and/or alarm device as part of the carrying/disinfecting case is a useful adjunct.
U.S Pat. No. 4,574,944 to Gregory shows a tray device for contact lenses having a working area and a lighted mirror, together with storage for the various liquids, but it does not provide lens carriers or a timer/alarm device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,725 to Parisi shows a complex and expensive vibrating tray for cleaning contact lenses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,124 relates to a system for storing, cleaning and sterilizing contact lenses using a pump and sprays, the system also being complex and expensive.